kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuffie
Yuffie Kisaragi is a character from ''Final Fantasy VII'' who makes an appearance in all Kingdom Hearts games. She travels with Leon, whom she mostly referred to by his real name sometimes to his annoyance. She ocassionly refers to herself as the "Great Ninja Yuffie", wielding a large wind-blade shuriken as her weapon. She is hyperactive but tires out easily because of it. She always tries to do her best but she isn't that strong a fighter. Journal Entry Kingdom Hearts A female ninja who escaped to Traverse Town when her home world was taken by the Heartless. She stays strong and cheerful in any situation. She works with Leon and Aerith to unravel the secret of the "key". Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories A girl whose cheerful personality belies her painful memories. When she was still young, the Heartless robbed her of her home. Never one to sweat the small stuff, Yuffie seems unfazed by her fuddled memory. Kingdom Hearts II One member of the town's Restoration Committee, a spirited girl who actively does her part to keep tabs on the town. Yuffie met Sora when she was living away from her hometown. Thanks to his help last time, the Heartless were ousted and she got to come home - so she's very grateful to him. Story Kingdom Hearts Sora's first meeting with Yuffie is in Traverse Town, where Sora accidentally mistakes her for Kairi. Yuffie doesn't have that much of a role in the game, but she, along with Leon, was the one who told Sora about the keyblade while in the hotel of Traverse Town. In the fight cups at Olympus Coliseum, Yuffie is one of the bosses to defeat in order to win a cup. In that respect, she uses magic and her shuriken against Sora, Donald and Goofy. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Modeled after the real Yuffie based on Sora's memories. She doesn't remember Sora, but Sora's heart makes her remember, which she classes as strange yet convenient. Kingdom Hearts II Yuffie features more in this game than the previous one. She is the first person to meet Sora as they enter Hollow Bastion and leads them to Merlin's house. There, she introduces the familiar friends from Traverse Town and the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee (the latter of which she is a member of.) She explains about the town's defense system to Sora, Donald and Goofy and, later on in the game, is one of those who helps fight alongside Sora in the Ravine Trail. When the heartless battle commences, she fights alongside the others. Again, she is also one of the bosses to fight in the Hades Cup in the Underworld at Olympus Coliseum. Battle In battle Yuffie uses simialer attacks to her Final Fantasy conterpart. She can slash and throw shurikens. She can also use "Greased Lightning" to jump into the air and throw a shuriken. She can even heal herself by using her ability "Clear Tranquil". When enraged she will use "Doom of The Living" where she throws a gigantic, magically infused shuriken at her opponent. In Kingdom Hearts 2 Yuffie can telaport leaving smoke and blowing leavs behind. She uses her shuricen exculsevly a s a close rang wepon this time around and has a powerfull atack were she charges it up with magic and lets it fly around her. Trivia * Yuffie was used instead of Rikku, as she was involved in Final Fantasy X-2 at the time. But traces of Rikku's intended attire remain on Yuffie during Kingdom Hearts and Chain of Memories. By Kingdom Hearts II, Yuffie wore the clothing she had on ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children''. *In the Japanese version, Yuffie was voiced by popular seiyuu Yumi Kakazu, whose other involvements with Square Enix besides voicing Yuffie in the Final Fantasy VII series was to voice Ritz of Final Fantasy Tactics Advance radio-drama and Lyra (Dante) in Fullmetal Alchemist. In the English version of Kingdom Hearts, Yuffie was voiced by Christy Romano, who voiced Yuffie in Advent Children, and starred in Disney shows like Even Steven and was the title character of Kim Possible. In the English version of Kingdom Hearts II, however, Yuffie was voiced by Mae Whitman while she voiced her in Dirge of Cerberus, whose last involvement with Haley Joel Osment was as Shanti and was the voice of Rose on American Dragon: Jake Long. Category: Allies Category: Traverse Town Category: Hollow Bastion Category: Kingdom Hearts characters Category: Chain of Memories characters Category: Kingdom Hearts II characters Category: Final Fantasy characters